1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift register which successively outputs an output signal from each stage, and an electronic apparatus which includes the shift register.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a driver for driving an image pickup element and display element in which pixels are arranged in a matrix form, there has been proposed use of a shift register which shifts an output signal successively to a subsequent stage from a previous stage and which linearly and successively outputs the signal to the image pickup element and display element from each stage.